


Exorcist

by Roxystar05



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hiatus, Sci-Fi, TEMPORARY Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxystar05/pseuds/Roxystar05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*TEMPORARY HIATUS* I don't own D.Gray-man. There are OC's. As I sat there staring at a gun pointed straight at my face, I heard a boys voice shout to me, "Move, quickly!" But I couldn't move I was frozen with fear. The gun fired, but it was stopped by a large claw-like hand, and then everything went black. *May be put up for adoption*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TEMPORARY HIATUS* I don't own D.Gray-man. There are OC's. As I sat there staring at a gun pointed straight at my face, I heard a boys voice shout to me, "Move, quickly!" But I couldn't move I was frozen with fear. The gun fired, but it was stopped by a large claw-like hand, and then everything went black. *May be put up for adoption*

As I sat there staring at a gun pointed straight at my face, I heard a boys voice shout to me, "Move, quickly!" But I couldn't move I was frozen with fear. The gun fired, but it was stopped by a large claw-like hand, and then everything went black.

Slowly I opened my left eye, then my right one. There were people standing all around me, I let out a blood curdling scream, and everyone around me jumped. I sat up quickly, and tried to get out of the bed I was in. All of a sudden a boy grabbed me, he had white hair, and a red marking on his left eye from his forehead down his cheek. "You need to lay down." The white haired boy stated. "I… I can't…" I said, "I need to… need to…" I stopped, and just sat there not knowing what to do.

A man with dark blue hair, and a white beret began to speak, "Miss, please calm down. You're in the Black Orders Medical Facility. You were brought here by one of our exorcist, apparently…" he continued, "you were shot by an akuma, and passed out. You're very lucky to be alive, but for some odd reason the akuma's bullet had no serious effect on you." He finished. I looked around the people surrounding me, as I took all of this in. I noticed a girl with long dark green pig tails; she kind of looked like the man with the beret. I also noticed two others that stood out to me, a boy with bright red hair, like mine, with a green dragon scale-looking bandana, and an old short man with little hair, who kind-of reminded me of a panda.

"Who are you people?" I said curiously.

"We are from the Black Order, and can you tell us who you are?" said the white haired boy.

I thought for a moment, and then I opened my mouth, "Sarah, Sarah Red. If you don't mind me asking but what are your names?"

"I'm Allen Walker…" said the white haired boy, "That's Lavi…" he pointed to the red headed boy, "This is Lenalee, and her brother Komui…" he gestured to the green haired girl and the blue haired man, "and this is bookman." he pointed to the panda-like man. As he finished the other men in lab coats introduced themselves. "How old are you Sarah?"

"I just recently turned fifth-teen, what about you, how old are you?" I replied.

"I'm also fifth-teen." said Allen.

"I'm sixteen, and my brother is twenty-nine." Lenalee stated.

"And I'm eight-teen, and that guy of there in the corner's name is Yu, he's nine-teen." Lavi said cheerfully.

"I told you never to call me that!" shouted the man Lavi had just told me about.

"You may want to just call him Kanda, if you want to live to see another day." The red head stated quickly after. I looked over to Kanda, and noticed he had dark blue hair that was very long and tied up, I hastily took note of the fact he had a sword. I turned away from him as he began to look my way, and I looked to the man with the beret, Komui.

"Excuse me, but when can I leave? " I asked questioningly, unsure if I would get a straight answer.

"You may want to wait a while before you think about leaving." he said looking down at my leg, I looked too, I was so shocked by the situation I was in to realize my right leg was in a cast.

"Oh." I said embarrassed, "Do you know about how long it will take for it to heal, and I'm sorry if I am being pushy."

"It should only take about four to six weeks, it's understandable to ask a lot of questions after being unconscious for a month." He said caringly.

" **A month**!" I shouted in disbelief. I looked back down to my leg, and calmed myself, then back to Komui. "Have I really been in here that long?"

"You have, and If you would like we could contact your family." he said noticing I was a little on edge.

Softly I answered back, "I don't have any." my calm facial expressions quickly dropped, and I wondered if you could see the loneliness in my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he answered back. Everything was quiet for a moment, then Kanda, Lenalee and all of the men if lab coats left the room; it was just me Komui, Lavi, Bookman, and Allen. After I told them about how I turned my mother into an akuma, Bookman and Komui left the room. Allen told me he turned his father into and akuma, I felt comforted after hearing what he had to say. Not long after Lavi and Allen both left the room. I didn't lay down for a while, because all I could do was cry, what I didn't know was that they were standing outside the door listening to me. Bookman came back into the room, and I stopped crying.

"It will be alright, you can stay here after your injuries heal, if you have nowhere else to go." He said patting my hand softly. I burst into tears, and rolled over to face the wall opposite the door.

_**six weeks later** _

I stood on a floating platform moving downwards with Komui, "Where are we going?"

"We are going for you to see Hevlaska she will decide if you can be matched with innocence, to become and exorcist." He replied, I just stood there quietly, until we reached the bottom. The first thing I noticed was a white figure with long tentacles that reached out and picked me up. I didn't move, I just stayed calm as she it moved me closer to it. "Hevlaska, are there any innocence compatible with her?"

The figure began to speak, "Yes, there is." a small orb-like light floated out of Hevlaskas body and into my hands. The light began to grow vigorously, it was so bright that nothing but white was visible to me.

_**To be continued...** _


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2 The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Recap:**   
>  _The figure began to speak, "Yes, there is." a small orb-like light floated out of Hevlaskas body and into my hands. The light began to grow vigorously, it was so bright that nothing but white was visible to me._

Recap: The figure began to speak, "Yes, there is." a small orb-like light floated out of Hevlaskas body and into my hands. The light began to grow vigorously, it was so bright that nothing but white was visible to me.

~1 week later~

Sarah's P.O.V.

It's been a week since I first met Hevlaska and became an accommodator. I haven't been on any missions yet, but I hope I can start soon even though I just recently joined. Komui said I need to train my innocence before I could use it properly.

"Sarah!" Reever called to me through the door to my room.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back him, whilst getting off my bed.

"Komui said he wanted to see you as soon as possible." He said as I opened my door.

"K. Do you have any Idea what it is about?" I said.

"I think he said something about meeting the exorcist, but I'm not exactly sure why he wants you to meet them first." He replied. I nodded my head and followed him down to the science section. When we finally reached it I noticed two girls there with exorcist jackets, 'That must be them' I thought. The first girl I saw had long black hair, pale skin, and iridescent purple eyes, under her jacket I could see she had a deep purple low cut dress. The other girl had silver hair that covered her eyes, she was wearing a black and red mini skirt with black fish-net leggings.

"Hi, I'm Shelby Knight." The black haired girl said, with a kind smile. She held out her hand, I reached forward and shook it. I noticed she had black-lacey finger-less gloves.

"I'm Dislaces Ageillo; it is very nice to meet you Sarah." She said with a slight bow of her head, bowed my head slightly in a response to her. As she was lifting her head back up I had a short view of her eyes they were black with a blue tint to them.

"I take it you are the newest exorcist? Komui is there any particular reason you called me here." I said with excitement in my voice.

"Yes there is." He stated in a serious tone, "I need you to go with these a girls on a mission."

"Really? Yay! I can't wait to-"I was cut off by Komui.

"This is serious business you shouldn't get so worked up about, even though it is your first mission you need to be aware of your surroundings. Understand?" he said in a monotone voice.


	3. Exorcist Chapter 2 Part 1 Missions and Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Recap:**   
>  _"Yes there is." He stated in a serious tone, "I need you to go with these a girls on a mission."_

" _Really? Yay! I can't wait to-"I was cut off by Komui._

" _This is serious business you shouldn't get so worked up about, even though it is your first mission you need to be aware of your surroundings. Understand?" he said in a monotone voice._

* * *

_**~Present~** _

* * *

**Shelby's P.O.V.**

Dislaces and I just met the exorcist that is going to help us on our mission. The first thing I noticed as soon as she walked in was her hair; it was a very bright red. My first thought was that she is related to the red-haired boy I walked past on my way in here, and then I took a closer look at her she looked nothing like him. Her eyes were red with bright green around the pupil, she had an exorcist jacket, and under that she had a neon green miniskirt, 'as if her hair made her stand out enough'. After Komui finished telling her how she was going to help in our mission we headed out to China.

"So, what can you do?" I asked her unknowingly.

"Well, I can move objects around, and I can read minds, that's pretty much it." She said while looking a little uncomfortable. 'That's weird' I thought, as soon as I thought that her face dropped.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, it's not that I think your weird, it's just that your situation is very unheard of. I guess it is normal for a parasitic type. Dislaces and I are equipment-type, I have a katana, and she has a scythe. I said trying to make her feel better. I looked over to my right and noticed that Dislaces, or Dissy as I called her, was asleep drooling on her shoulder. I was going to wake her up, but suddenly the train stopped.

"Do you want me to check it out?" Dissy asked as the stopping woke her up.

"No, I've got it. It was probably just some animal that got on the train tra-" Before I could finish we heard and explosion just outside our window. I looked out and saw about twenty akuma head for a small town.

"Come on let's go!" Red, my nickname for her, shouted as she busted a hole in the window and jumped out. We jumped out and followed her, we tried to catch up, but for a short person she was really fast. We reached the town and as soon as we got there we saw it...

* * *

_**~To be continued~** **I have writers block so I might not update Sunday. If you have any suggestions please let me know them. :) I really need some help, and thanks for reading. :D** _


	4. UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am really sorry, I know this isn't a chapter, but I have serious writers block. I have no idea what to write, I'm a sorry excuse for a writer. :'( If you have any ideas that would be really helpful. :D I am a serious dip. WHY CAN'T I CONTINUE STORIES!**

**I am really sorry, I know this isn't a chapter, but I have serious writers block. I have no idea what to write, I'm a sorry excuse for a writer. :'( If you have any ideas that would be really helpful. :D I am a serious dip. WHY CAN'T I CONTINUE STORIES!**


End file.
